1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used for injecting fuel to an automotive engine and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. P2000-8990A (2000008990) describes a fuel injection valve which is used for an automotive engine and the like. Generally, a valve casing of the fuel injection valve is made of magnetic metal material and the like, and is shaped substantially into a tube. A valve body of the fuel injection valve is displaceably inserted in an inner periphery of the valve casing. In an operation period of the fuel injection valve, a magnetic field generated by an electromagnetic coil may act on the valve body by way of the valve casing, thereby opening the valve body magnetically.